yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Percy's Promise (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Percy's Promise from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Every summer, the Island of Sodor is very busy. Holidaymakers love to sight see. When the weather is fine, there's no better place to visit. Some people like to go to the mountains. Others like the valleys. Children love the seaside. One morning, Thomas was puffing along the line that runs by the coast with Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Gallus accompanying them in his cab. His 2 coaches, Annie and Clarabel were packed with children going to the beach. Everyone was happy. Percy along with Pinkie Pie and Silverstream were taking some freight cars to the Harbor. Silverstream: Isn't this fun, Percy? Percy: It sure is, Silverstream. (noticing Thomas) Hello, Thomas, Twilight, Spike, Gallus. You guys look cheerful, I wish I can take children today instead of freight cars. Thomas the Tank Engine: They're the vicar's Sunday school, Percy. Twilight Sparkle: That's right, it was our job to help out the vicar take the children. Spike: Yep, it was busy but very important for us. Gallus: It's not much, but it was the best job we got with Thomas. Thomas the Tank Engine: Anyway, we're busy this evening, but the stationmaster says I can ask you, Pinkie and Silverstream to take the children home. Percy: Of course we will. Silverstream: Okay, it's a promise. Pinkie Pie: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Thomas the Tank Engine: Thanks, You guys. Later, Percy, Pinkie, and Silverstream saw Harold and Capper. Harold the Helicopter: Sorry, Percy. Can't talk. Capper and I're on high alert. Percy: Why? Harold the Helicopter: Bad weather deal, our help's always need, mind how you three go, Percy. Percy: (scoffs) As long I got rails to run on, I can go anywhere in any weather, anyhow, goodbye. Capper: (as he puffed away) Boy, Harold, you sure know how to upset a little engine like Percy. Harold the Helicopter: He'll get over it, Capper. Edward: (as Percy came to the platform) Be careful, You three. There's a storm coming. Starlight Glimmer: He's right, there's a thunderstorm and lightning up ahead. Cozy Glow: Yeah, it's a huge risk if you guys are willing to take it. Percy: A promise is a promise, Cozy. No matter what the weather. Silverstream: You said it, Percy, nothing can stop us, not even thunderstorms or lightning. Pinkie Pie: We can do it together no problem what so ever! The children had a lovely day, but by teatime, dark clouds loomed ahead. Annie and Clarabel were glad when Percy arrived. He was just in time. The rain streamed down Percy's boiler. Percy: Ugh! Pinkie Pie: Now, it's wet! Silverstream: At least I don't mind the wet since I turn into a seapony every often. But as Percy shivered, he thought of his nice dry shed. Percy struggled on past coastal villages and into the countryside. The river was rising fast. Percy: I wish I could see, I wish I could see! Pinkie Pie: Me too, Percy, me too! Silverstream: Me three! With that, Pinkie and Silverstream kept Percy confident as he battled against the rain. More trouble lay ahead, Percy fell into the water as inside him, the fire gets sloshed. Percy: Oh! The water's sloshing my fire! Silverstream: Oh boy, this can't be good. Pinkie Pie: That's not good! Percy's driver and fireman had to find some more firewood. Percy's fireman: (to the conductor) I'll have some of your floorboards, please. Percy's conductor: I only swept the floor this morning. He couldn't help grumbling, but he still help. Soon, Percy's fire was burning well. He felt warm and comfortable again. Then, he saw Harold. Percy: Oh dear. Harold's coming to laugh at me. Pinkie Pie: (sensing a twitch of her pinkie sense) Silverstream: Look out, incoming object falling towards us! Something thudded onto Percy's boiler. Percy: Ow! He needn't throw things. Percy's driver: (laughing) It's a parachute, Percy! Harold and Capper were dropping hot drinks for us. Percy: Thank you, Harold. Pinkie Pie: Thank you, Capper! Silverstream: We owe you two! Harold the Helicopter: Good to be at service, Silverstream. Capper: Y'all take it easy on the water now! With that, Harold buzzed away with Capper. The water lapped Percy's wheels. Percy was losing steam again, but he plunged bravely on. Percy: I promised. I promised. Pinkie Pie: Pinkie Promise. Pinkie Promise. Silverstream: You can do it, Percy! You can do it! Percy made 1 more big effort, and at last exhausted by triumphant, he brought the train home. Thomas the Tank Engine: Well done, Percy! You, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream kept your promise, despite everything! Twilight Sparkle: Way'd a go, You three. Sir Topham Hatt arrived in Harold. First, he thanked the men, then Percy. Sir Topham Hatt: Harold and Capper told me you were uh a wizard, Percy. He said he can beat you at somethings, but not a been on submarine. I don't know what you two get up sometimes compared to Capper, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream being good friends, but I do know that you're a really useful engine. Percy: Oh, Sir. And so, the three friends smiled happily. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225